Aide
by elvanshalee
Summary: Quand Thor retourne sur Terre après une longue absence, il n'est pas seul et il a besoin d'aide. Comment vont réagir les autres?
1. Chapitre 1

Loki/Tony + Steve/Thor + Bruce/Pepper + Natasha/Clint

Prologue

Tony et Bruce étaient dans le labo entrain de travailler ensemble sur l'un de leurs projets. Ils étaient en pleine conversation à propos d'un point sur lequel ils avaient du mal à se mettre d'accord quand Pepper vint les interrompre :

- Messieurs, Natasha vient de rentrer de mission. Je pense que vous devriez venir diner avec nous puisque l'équipe est presque au complet pour une fois.

Ils acquiescèrent tout les deux et Tony répondit :

- On arrive dans dix minutes.

Pepper le regarda avec suspicion et demanda à Bruce :

- Tu feras en sorte qu'il sorte bien dans dix minute et pas demain matin ?

Faussement indigné, Tony s'écria :

- Pep ! Tu ne me fais donc pas confiance ?

Elle lui lança un regard signifiant clairement « tu ne veux pas connaitre la réponse ». Bruce lui épargna d'avoir à prononcer la dite réponse en la rassurant :

- On sera dans la cuisine à l'heure, tu peux être tranquille.

Et en effet, dix minutes plus tard, l'équipe voyait arriver les deux scientifiques pile au moment où Clint sortait le plat du four. Chacun était heureux que ce soit son tour de cuisiner, il s'était avérer être un cuisinier excellent. Natasha et Tony eux avaient été interdits d'utiliser quoique ce soit d'autre que la machine à café et en avaient été plus qu'heureux. Pepper dînait avec eux dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, elle observait les autres manger en se chamaillant et en riant, tous semblaient détendus, autant que pouvait l'être une équipe de super-héros, et heureux. Elle se dit avec une pointe de tristesse que Tony avait l'air de se sentir mieux que pendant leur relation. Elle aurait aimé que leur couple fonctionne, et elle savait que lui aussi. Mais ils s'étaient tout les deux bien vite rendus compte qu'ils passaient plus de temps à se disputer qu'autre chose et qu'il valait mieux préserver leur amitié. Elle en avait évidemment été très affectée, mais probablement pas autant que Tony. C'est à peu près deux semaines après leur rupture que Bruce avait demandé à Tony de pouvoir rester pour deux nuits dans la tour pour le temps qu'il devait passer à New-York. Finalement, les deux hommes s'étaient si bien entendus que Pepper avait soufflé l'idée que Bruce reste pour plus longtemps puis s'installe définitivement dans la tour.

Elle l'avait fait tout d'abord parce qu'elle voulait que Tony arrête de penser à leur rupture, mais aussi car Fury l'avait contactée afin de lui demander de persuader son ami d'héberger la totalité de l'équipe, sauf Thor de qui ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles depuis son retour d'Asgard. Elle s'était attendue à ce que Clint passe en premier mais finalement ça avait été Steve qui était venu pour s'excuser des reproches qu'il avait fait à Tony sans vraiment le connaitre. Le génie avait fait comprendre à sa façon que tout était pardonné. C'était encore une fois Pepper qui lui avait proposé de diner et, comme ils avaient fini très tard, de dormir dans la tour. Elle avait été très surprise quand Tony avait déclaré « la tour Stark est bien mieux que tout ce que le Shield peut te louer donc tu ferais mieux de rester ici ». Et quand elle remarqua que la pièce à côté de la salle de sport était à présent munie de cibles de différents arcs et armes à feu, elle avait demandé à Tony si elle pouvait appeler Fury pour lui dire que Natasha et Clint étaient eux aussi invités à venir s'installer. Il lui avait répondu d'ajouter qu'il était toujours aussi facile d'accéder à leurs dossiers et qu'il avait eu connaissance de son projet dès qu'il avait été inscrit dans leur base de donnée. Deux jours plus tard, les deux espions arrivaient avec leurs bagages. Evidemment, les premiers temps de leur cohabitation n'avaient pas été simples et les disputes éclataient très fréquemment, au point qu'elle avait volontairement évité la tour pendant quelques jours. Mais petit à petit ils avaient fini par se faire tous mutuellement confiance et à s'apprécier.

Elle était ravie qu'ils la considèrent comme faisant d'une certaine façon partie de leur équipe, même si elle se demandait souvent comment elle arrivait à gérer l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait quand elle les voyait partir pour défendre le monde. Mais les moments heureux qu'elle vivait avec eux valaient bien ces quelques inquiétudes. Elle était heureuse pour eux car elle savait que cette amitié leur serait profitable non seulement sur le champ de bataille mais aussi d'un point de vue plus personnel. Ils étaient tous des personnes très solitaires et le fait d'être tous ensemble ne pouvait que leur faire du bien. Il lui arrivait encore de jouer les médiatrices quand deux d'entre eux se disputaient mais la plupart du temps ils s'entendaient vraiment bien.

Soudain, Jarvis les alerta :

- Monsieur, je sens un flux d'énergie se dirigeant vers le balcon du sommet de la tour. Selon mes capteurs il s'agit du Bifrost.

Steve fut le premier à réagir :

- Tout le monde se prépare, on ne peut pas être certains de qui ou quoi va en sortir.

Ils furent sur le balcon en une minute attendant avec une pointe d'inquiétude en espérant que ce soit bien Thor qui arrive. Et en effet, ce fut bien lui qui apparut, portant dans ses bras une autre personne, visiblement en sale état. Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de dire un mot et les supplia :

- Il faut s'occuper de lui. S'il vous plait. Il va mal, il faut le sauver !

Tony s'approcha, reconnut la personne dans les bras de Thor et s'écria :

-Loki !


	2. Chapitre 2

En entendant le nom de leur ancien ennemi, les autres vengeurs se tendirent, prêts à attaquer ou à se défendre en cas de besoin. Mais quand ils s'avancèrent eux aussi, ils comprirent que Loki ne représentait aucun danger. Les blessures qui recouvraient son visage le rendaient à peine reconnaissable et elles s'étendaient apparemment sur tout son corps. Choqués par ce qu'ils voyaient, aucun d'entre eux ne savait comment réagir. Ne s'agissait il pas d'un piège, une illusion ? Constatant le manque de réaction de ses amis, Thor insista :

- Je sais qu'il a été votre ennemi, mais je ne peux compter que sur vous.

Malgré les risques, Tony ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un, peu importe qui, dans cet état. Après un court instant de réflexion, il déclara :

- T'inquiètes pas on va s'en occuper. Je vais te montrer où l'emmener. Bruce je pense que tu es le plus apte à l'aider, tu te sens capable de le faire ?

- Ca devrait aller.

Natasha intervint :

- Je vais l'aider. J'ai déjà eu à faire pas mal de points de suture, ça fait en quelque sorte parti de ma formation.

Ils se rendirent dans le laboratoire que Tony avait fait installer pour Bruce. Pepper détacha la cape de Thor pour la mettre sur une table afin qu'il puisse y poser Loki. Elle pouvait à peine supporter la vision du corps mutilé et en observant les autres elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule, si Bruce, Natasha et Clint paraissaient habitués, Steve semblait sur le point de s'évanouir et Tony faisait de son mieux pour ne pas regarder Loki. Quand Loki fut correctement installé, Pepper ordonna :

- Tous ceux qui ne peuvent pas aider sortent d'ici, vaut mieux laisser de la place.

Comme Thor ne faisait pas mine de quitter la pièce, Pepper intervint :

- Je sais que c'est dur mais il faut que tu partes aussi, tu ne peux rien faire pour le moment et tu pourrais les gêner. Jarvis nous tiendra au courant de ce qui se passe.

Thor hocha la tête et la suivit en dehors du labo. Une fois Bruce et Natasha seuls, ils se mirent au travail et commencèrent par demander à Jarvis l'état exact du blessé.

« Son cœur bat faiblement, du moins si on le compare celui d'un humain. Selon mes analyses aucun organe vital n'est touché mais il perd beaucoup de sang. Les blessures les plus importantes se trouvent au niveau de son ventre et de ses jambes.»

Après avoir enlevé tout ses vêtements, Bruce commença à suturer la plaie sur le ventre de Loki tandis que Natasha s'occupa des jambes. Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps le blessé pourrait tenir dans cet état, n'importe quel humain serait déjà mort depuis longtemps mais même un dieu mourrait après une perte de sang trop importante. Ils devaient donc se dépêcher s'ils voulaient sauver le frère de leur ami.

Le reste de l'équipe s'était réunis dans le salon où Thor, mort d'inquiétude, tournait en rond e attendant des nouvelles. Le temps paraissait s'écouler différemment dans le labo et dans le salon car si l'urgence de la situation donnait l'impression à Natasha et Bruce que les minutes défilaient aussi vite que des secondes, pour Thor, ces mêmes minutes s'écoulaient plus lentement que des heures. Les autres faisaient de leur mieux pour le rassurer, lui jurant que Loki était entre de bonnes mains. Finalement, il s'écroula dans le canapé et se mit à pleurer en disant :

- J'aurais dû l'accompagner, j'aurais dû faire quelque chose, je…

Steve s'assit à côté de lui, et tenta de l'apaiser :

- Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé mais ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que tu sois responsable de son état. Tu n'es pas celui qui l'a blessé n'est ce pas ?

- Jamais je n'aurait fait ça, peu importe ma colère !

- Dans ce cas tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.

Clint ajouta :

- Et de toute façon il va s'en sortir, on est bien placés pour savoir qu'il est coriace, il ne va pas se laisser mourir comme ça. Tout ira bien.

Thor hocha la tête et essaya de sourire mais il n'y arriva pas, l'angoisse le tenait encore trop pour qu'il puisse faire bonne figure. Il aurait tellement voulu aider ! Mais il ne pouvait qu'attendre, impuissant et laisser les autres faire leur possible pour sauver son frère. Au moins, il était parmi des amis qui le soutenaient. Soudain, la voix de Jarvis les tira tous de leur pensées :

« Madame Romanoff m'a demandé de vous prévenir que les plaies les plus dangereuses pour la vie de Loki ont été recousues. Mes capteurs indiquent que ses battements cardiaques ont légèrement augmenté. Sa vie n'est plus en danger. »

Thor poussa un soupir de soulagement et demanda :

- Puis je me rendre à ses côtés.

« Il reste encore un peu de travail, il serait préférable que vous attendiez jusqu'à ce que madame Romanoff et monsieur Banner aient terminé, ils viendront vous chercher. »

Si Thor pouvait enfin avoir l'esprit tranquille, ce n'était pas le cas de Bruce et Natasha qui devaient encore s'occuper de beaucoup de plaies bien moins profondes et grandes, mais qui à long terme pourraient faire perdre plus de sang que ce que Loki pourrait encore supporter. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils continuaient, ils sentaient la pression retomber mais aussi la fatigue monter. Et maintenant qu'ils pouvaient travailler plus calmement, ils avaient aussi l'occasion de réfléchir à la situation. Savoir que la personne qu'ils venaient de sauver était aussi celle qui avait bien failli prendre la leur. S'ils ne regrettaient pas de l'avoir aidé, ils se demandaient ce qui allait arriver après, comment allait agir Loki quand il se réveillerait. Mais pour le moment le plus important était de ne pas se laisser distraire et de continuer leur travail, ils devaient finir vite s'ils ne voulaient pas s'écrouler de fatigue. Ils essayaient aussi de se concentrer sur chaque blessure une par une et surtout de ne pas regarder l'ensemble malgré leur habitude de voir des plaies, jamais ils n'avaient vu un corps aussi mutilé. Son visage pourtant à peine reconnaissable ne donnait qu'un vague aperçu de ce qui recouvrait son corps. Non seulement la chair avait été entaillée à de nombreux endroits, mais ils pouvaient aussi voir de multiples brulures, pas assez graves pour devenir dangereuses mais suffisamment pour avoir fait souffrir énormément Loki, surtout lorsque des coupures étaient faites dessus. Même Natasha, ayant pourtant étudié des cas de tortures atroces, n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle voyait. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer à quel point le dieu avait dû souffrir et comment il avait résisté à ces blessures. Elle se demandait aussi comment ces blessures avaient pu lui être infligées, et surtout pas qui.

Ils mirent encore deux heures avant d'estimer que le plus important avait été fait et qu'ils pouvaient enfin monter et s'offrir un repos bien mérité.


End file.
